


Shikako but now with 300% more green

by Unorganized_Shelf



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Genre: But It's Still There, Fluff, Gai!Kako, Gen, Hardwork, M/M, Shikako is on Team Gai, The kakagai is light, Youth, an emotionally stunted troll who hangs out on rafters rather than buildings, even if kakashi is a troll, them good time feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unorganized_Shelf/pseuds/Unorganized_Shelf
Summary: The main downfall of this lovely au is that Kakashi is no longer her sensei.AKAShikako Nara is on Team Gai.





	Shikako but now with 300% more green

**Author's Note:**

> So some of you know that Dreaming of Sunshine is a fic with a healthy fanfic of fanfic community. If you don't know now you do, but I have no idea how you're here.
> 
> Dreaming of Sunshine link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/1/Dreaming-of-Sunshine
> 
> We're All Just Dreaming of Sunshine Forum link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/137948546/203/Recursive-Fanfiction#150750082

Oh I just thought of a dumb thing.

So like, Team Gaikako has a challenge that they have to complete every day, yeah?

And Shikako is a little smaller than her teammates, lighter too. What with being a year younger and not being a melee specialist the way they are.

So!

Team Gai is notorious for completing the most missions in a single day. Everyday. In the most entertaining fashion.

Gai will grab like thirty or so D ranks and they have to finish them quick snap. But once they get the hang of this, Gai has to up the stakes.

So he gives them a challenge for each day. If they cannot complete the challenge, there is a punishment 200 laps around Konoha.

So, one of these challenges, and it's recurring because it's funny and also team bonding, but Shikako will  _stand_ on Lee of Neji's shoulders and has to stay there. The whole time. And she has to contribute an equal amount towards finishing the D-ranks. This is, of course, a while into their training.

They even got Kako on Neji's shoulders and then Neji on Lee's. It was not a good day. Neither were the other times it happened.

They tried to get on Shikako's shoulders, but she got smooshed. They try again half a year later and she manages just fine (Team Gai will make my dreams of buff Kako happen). They argue that they're beyond D-ranks, but Gai...  _convinces_ them.  
  
  
And now for even more fluff ;p

* * *

 

"You want me to do what?" Kakashi Hatake says flatly.

"We want you to come to Gai-sensei's birthday party," Shikako Nara, genius kunoichi, tells him with all seriousness.

"HIS MOST YOUTHFUL  **SURPRi-** URK"

Neji retracted his fingers from Lee's ribs.

"That was unnecessary, Neji," Shikako said, patting Lee on the back lightly

"But he would have spoiled the surprise for the whole village," Neji replied with a smirk.

"You want to throw a surprise party for a jounin. A jounin named Gai" Kakashi said flatly once again.

(Shikako thought his attitude was really rather unnecessary. The man should really just admit that Gai-sensei was his best friend and that  _yes,_ he did want to do nice things for him. It's at times like this that she really appreciates Gai-sensei's forwardness.)

"Yes, Hatake-san. We are throwing Gai-sensei, our jounin sensei, a surprise party. He would love it if you were there, and so would we," Shikako said primly.

"Hmmmm," Kakashi flicked open his Icha Icha. "HHHhhhmmmmmmmm."

He stood there for a little bit, read through a few pages even. The three genin waited patiently. And since they were so patient he supposed they could wait a little while longer, so he finished that chapter. And as Retsuko-chan's adventures came to a close for the time being, he snapped his book shut, bring the three to attention.

"Well, I've thought about it." He told them, shifting his weight from one knee to another. "And I've decided that I'll think about it. Bye"

And then he Shunshined away.

\-----------

"Shikako-chan, Gai-sensei's rival is so hip and cool!"

"That's certainly one way of putting it, Lee."

"Will he come, Nara? Or have we simply wasted our time."

"Oh he'll come, but that doesn't mean it wasn't a waste of time."

\--------------------

Kakashi Hatake did, in fact, come to the surprise party.

The fact that there  _are_ no surprise parties in a ninja village is something those cute little genin have failed to realise. Or they might just not care. Gai seemed to appreciate it, anyhow. He burst into the room and looked completely unsurprised by all the streamers that burst from the ceiling. He started crying. God, the man was emotional. It made Kakashi very uncomfortable.

So he settled into the rafters of the room and let the party happen below him. The venue was large enough to accommodate not only Gai's friends, but all the unnecessary challenges and games that had been set up. Apparently the genin had enlisted the help of Gai's various friends throughout the village.

He'd give the Genin this, they knew who they were making this party for. Gai swung around, eyes landing on him. Gai sent a  _very_ shiny smile with a complementary thumbs up. In reply, he raised his hand in greeting.

Ah, but he wondered where those kids were. They put so much effort in, they should... be.... what the fuck?

" **DYNAMIC ENTRY** " Three voices yelled as one. Well, one yelled, one said and one mumbled.

Oh dear god.

" **HAVE A YOUTHFUL BIRTHDAY GAI-SENSEI** "

THEY DIDN'T.

" **IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY YOUR BIRTHDAY, WE WILL DO 500 LAPS OF KONOHA ON OUR HANDS. YOOOSSHHHH** "

THEY  _ **DID.**_

They were multiplying.

In all their green glory stood Gai's genin team. Nara and Rock were doing stereotypical Gai poses, while Neji was holding himself like he wished he could sink into the earth and never return.

He had obviously made the right choice coming.

"NEVER FEAR MY MOST YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! YOU WILL NOT HAVE TO DO THOSE LAPS, FOR THIS IS THE MOST PRECIOUS DAY I HAVE EVER EXPERIENCED."

\----------------

"Mum," Shikamaru said, looking a bit...  _green,_ himself. "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

"I think so, yes."

It was at this moment Shikaku raised his arms and took a picture.

"I want a copy of that, Dad."

"Son, this is mine."

"Dear"

"What's mine is yours"

(Shikaku is not at all jealous of how much Shikako adores Gai-sensei)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go. Have fun. Everyone else is torn between horror and being touched at how much they try to make Gai-sensei feel appreciated.
> 
> Kakashi is smiling the biggest sappiest smile under that mask. The kids are good to Gai, and Gai is good to them.
> 
> Also Gai and Kakashi are romancing each other so of course anything that makes him happy makes Kakashi happy. Tho lbr that's true whether or not they're romancing.
> 
> Kakashi is just an emotionally-stunted troll and won't admit any of this.
> 
> Did I only realise this when it was time to post it here? heck yeah, wisdom from age


End file.
